Naruto and the gang go to Johny Garlics
by Ace-phantom-69
Summary: So many dates! So much action! Romance! Sasuke and Naruto are tricked into a date! Sakura has breack down! Sai and Gaara ask out two creey girls! CRACK! ALOT OF CRACK!


**All Naruto characters belong Kishimoto and Gomi and Sai belong to us (the two creepy fangirls who wrote this) and pink guy belong to filthy frank and shane is a real person search him up.**

Kakashi was bored so he decided to pull a prank on his students. He left a letter in Naruto's room that says "Aye Naruto it's Sakura you wanna go on a date to Johnny Garlic's? :)Meet you there at 7:00pm xoxox!" Naruto says

"Yesssss sakura finally asked me out BELIEVE IT! Yas."

Kakashi goes into Sasuke's apartment and leaves a note. "Hello Sasuke, Would you like to have dinner with me so we can discuss your training. Xoxoxox Kakashi." Later Sasuke goes in and finds the note.

Gomi was choking for the fourth time today. Sai walked up behind her. "Hey stupid want to get some dinner at Johnny garlic's at 7:00pm?" Sai blushed a little. Gomi stopped and answered

"yes pls." Sai called her a tree and walked away.

Mai was looking at manga when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Gaara! Sempai!

"Wanna get some dinner at this place." Mai throw the manga away and said

"Sure" she answered and grabbed a penny and said.

"Get yourself something nice to wear" and walked away smiling. Gaara looked at the penny and smelled it.

Hinata, sakura, and ino were doing something stupid together. Sakura being USELESS, was not doing anything. Suddenly Sakura had a good idea for ONCE.

"Let's go to johnny garlic's tonight!" Everyone agreed on the for once smart idea.

It was settled!

 **7:00 at johnny garlic's…**

Sasuke was waiting at the table checking his watch. Kakashi was late. As always. He was probably lost on the path of being a loser. Then he saw Naruto strut in like he owned the place and was horrified to see Sasuke. Sasuke thought "look what the cat dragged in" And smiled and licked his lips. He also saw gomi walk in with Sai. He saw Mai walk in with Gaara. He saw Hinata, Ino, and sakura walk in too.

 **5 minutes later….**

Naruto and sasuke found a note on the table that said. " Have fun with your date -Kakashi xoxoxo." Both boys twitched but decided to stay for food. A guy in a pink jumpsuit came to their table.

"AYE B0SS ITS PINK GUY! I'LL TAKE YA ORDER! FEED MY CHILDREN!" And started to do a weird dance. Naruto and Sasuke share a weird look and decide to order a Flavortown special. Pink guy starts singing "I'M TAKING YOU TO FLAVORTOWN"

And runs to the kitchen. They see the chef, Shane Dawson!

He says to Naruto and Sasuke "It's gonna be lit! I'll go home..."

Back to four tables away is Sai and Gomi. Gomi sits down with a thud. Sai sits normally.

Sai says

"You look great Trash face." Gomi smiles and blushes. Gomi reaches for some water and gulps it down. She's never been the normal one in the relationship this is usually the part when the guy runs away. Gomi says nothing and Sai things he said something wrong and pulls his book out. He reads the chapter on dating. It says, "compliment the person always. No matter how hideous they look". Sai glance at Gomi and said

"You look like trash."

"Thanks Sai nice crop top" Gomi said.

Mai and Gaara where two tables away and looked confused of what the others where doing. Mai blinked and looked at Gaara he was looking at the menu. She drinks some water and noticed that Gaara was blushing. Their eyes connected. They felt a connection and continued until pink guy the waiter came by.

"AYE HOW YALL DOIN WELCOME TO JOHNNY GARLIC'S READY TO ORDER?" Gaara looked disturbed but Mai Liked how people worked here so she gave him a thumbs up and said they would have a flavortown special. Pink guy ran into a wall and licked it. The couple turned back to each other. Gaara spilled water everywhere and said

"Oops I did it again." Mai laughed at the joke. But then she had a serious look.

" Gaara why do you wear more makeup than me? It gets weird." Mai asked. They continued to argue after that about the rights of the face even though Gaara wore no makeup.

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were across the room in a both. They looked over at their crushes Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura got angry.

''I'm gonna march over there and get sasuke back."

Sakura stumbled over to their table. "

"Sasuke why don't you like me?" She yelled. Sasuke looked confused as Sakura ran to the bathroom. Hinata and Ino came to her aid.

"It's not your fault you have a billboard head" Ino said sympathetically. No one said anything after they heard Pink Guy taking a dump in the stall next to them.

 **7:15pm, Johnny Garlic's**

Naruto was getting impatient. The food was taking forever. Sasuke observed Naruto and tried his best not blush. He licked his lips. Naruto looked to Sasuke and said

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! THEY TAKE SO LONG!" Sasuke said

"Loser." Pink guy rushed out of the bathroom with their flavortown special. He threw it at them and ran off to the kitchen. Sasuke had his sharingans out and was ready to attack but Naruto stopped him. He looked into Sasuke's eyes and licked a piece of dressing off him.  
"It's no big deal relax" he said with a grin and slight blush. Sasuke started blushing too. They both settled down finally. Sasuke knew that Naruto liked him. And he liked Naruto but could they ever confess.

Meanwhile…..

Gomi and Sai were in a deep conversation about crop tops. Pink guy came out the of the kitchen holding a fried rat. Sai began to draw the rat. Gomi whispered to sai

"Draw me like one of your french girls." Sai laughed actually laughed!They began to scoot closer. The rat smelled disgusting. Pink guy ran away screaming

"HAMBURGER PLZ."

"Let's get physical physical with slime" Gomi said

"yes pls." They went into a closet. They began to make slime.

 **MEANWHILE ...A table away**

Gaara and Mai were talking about how Sai needed a full length shirt instead of a crop-top until finally the Flavortown special was delivered to them. Pink guy dropped the plate one foot from the table it luckily didn't spill and he ran off flapping his arms. They were about to dig in but Gaara saw something pointing out. Gaara pointed it to Mai and she decided to pull it out. It was a dead rat but then it coughed and they both flinched. Mai dropped the rat and It went under the table.

"We should of known Gomis family was here" Mai commented. Gaara didn't understand what she meant but before he could ask he felt something crawl on his leg. He jumped up and started waving his leg everywhere.

"I think the rat is on me" Gaara said mortified.

"Don't worry they're only have a slightly deadly virus." Mai said. With that Gaara kicked through the wall and the Rat scampered away. Gaara felt relief blow him over. Mai said

"That was fun. Now I'm bored." Gaara looked at her like he wasn't just endangered and then Mai grabbed slime and They made out and pink guy stared and flipped the table and threw the chairs. Gaara and Mai stepped a few steps away and continued to make out.

 **Meanwhile…in the bathroom**

Sakura was crying about how Sasuke and Naruto were in love (at least they thought). Did anyone love her? Ino and Hinata tried their best to comfort her but she kept crying and crying.

They start singing about chinese food.

"I LIKE CHOW MEIN CHOW MO MO MO MO MEIN"

The panda guy from the video burst in and starts singing too.

"I LIKE CHINESE FOOD" They all run out before he could keep singing.

 **Back at SasuNaru table**

Naruto and Sasuke were both silent, food still all over them. They watched as Pink guy destroyed the whole restaurant and all their friends going nuts. Naruto finally broke the silence by throwing a dead rat at Sasuke. Sasuke immediately activated his sharingan and naruto quickly put his hand up. Sasuke relaxed a little but still had hi sharingan out. They both stared into eachothers eyes and both realized they were staring at eachother. They both looked away. Finally Naruto said

"Sasuke...Do you like...me?" Sasuke mumbled

"Yah… do you like me." Naruto had grin on his face and said

"Of course dattebayo." They both had a small smile after that. Suddenly Sai and Gomi came out of the closet with messy hair and slime. Sai says

"I've never felt this way" just as Sakura, Hinata, And Ino came out the bathroom. They just stared. But they giggled because they realized their friendship was more important than boys and crushes. Mai and Gaara stopped kissing and Mai said

"WOW Gomi you sure have changed. You and sai got a new hair style." Gomi twitched but smiled knowing what she meant. Everyone suddenly smelt burning.

Oh everyone I was doing a DIY and it got messy!" Shane said screaming as he ran away with Cheeto and Uno and Ryanld. Everyone rushed out as Kakashi came shocked by what happened. Guy sensei was with him.

"It's lit… I'll go home" Shane says and runs away with a bag of doritos. Kakashi ignored the sad man and said

"WHat happened here-" Kakashi was cut off by everyone's explanation to what just happened Naruto and sasuke said

" Why the hell did you think it was a good idea to do this Kakashi sensei! You know it would end like this"

" Well I didn't expect you to blow the place up!" They all then realized the Guy sensei was doing a jutsu.

"Leaf kick whirlwind!" Guy sensei does the kick and makes the fire worse. Luckily Gomi knows water jutsu and puts out the fire. Kakashi says

"I was too late on the path of life this time."

"This is the power of youth!' Guy sensei exclaims.

"What a bunch of losers" Sasuke mumbled.

"Well this could've been worse dattebayo" Naruto s2ays.

"It was fun making slime in the closet with you Gomi" Sai said. That explained alot everyone thought. Gomi held up the slime

" Anyone want to buy it?" Gomi choked.

"We'll never speak of this again" Gaara says to Mai.

"Don't worry I'll only tell everyone" She exclaims.

"Im so useless" Sakura says.

"You just figured that out" Ino says.

"I'm going to be in trouble in trouble" Hinata mumbles. Konoha ninjas come to investigate the matter and scam.

"Boi this gonna be a tiring night" Kakashi. Everyone laughed and slowly left for home.

"This was lit" Shane says

Everyone yelled

"GO HOME SHANE"

THE END

 **Author's note:** Fun fact, did you know Johnny Garlic's is a real restaurant! And we just ruined it's reputation...This is an old story we wrote so it has a few errors.


End file.
